


Criminal

by TigerLily



Category: White Collar
Genre: Con Artists, Gen, jewel thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter catches up to Neal again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal

Neal watched Peter pull out his handcuffs and bit back a quiet sigh. He knew it was part and parcel of their relationship, but Neal was getting tired of playing the criminal.

Peter leaned close and whispered, “This will be the last time, Neal. I promise.”

There was no reason to point out that Peter was lying, so Neal nodded and held out his hands.

Peter slipped the cuffs on and locked them shut doing his best to ignore the spark of fear he saw in Neal’s eyes.

“Let’s go,” Peter said out loud and led Neal from the vault.


End file.
